A Pile of Ashes
by eyes2blues
Summary: Chapter 3 now uploaded It's been three years when the curse of the Shijin Tenchi Sho had perished. right now, Miaka's living happily with her family and friends. It has always been a happy day for all until she realized each one left her one by one.
1. Intertwined Thoughts

"A Pile of Ashes"  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Intertwined Thoughts  
  
By: Lexie-chan  
  
  
  
It must be the soft whispers of the cold breeze that must have awaken me from my slumber. I shivered as the wind blew against my face. Taka must have left the windows open. He was quite busy nowadays so I don't blame him for forgetting it.  
  
Sigh.  
  
He is really working hard now that our precious child was born 3 months ago. I know Tamahome will do just the same if he is living with me, by my side. He'll do anything just to earn money. Well, isn't it too obvious? The first time we met, he's been demanding for money that I later discovered was really for his family, not for himself alone.  
  
It's really funny to go back to those fun filled days. It's been really a very long time. Now that I've thought about it, I wonder what Chichiri and Tasuki must have been doing at this very moment.  
  
How I hope they were reborn in this world along with the others, too. That would be really great for all of us to be together once more. I miss everybody so very much! I hope I could visit the book world again and show how wonderful it is to be living in such a grand place.  
  
The people, the market, Hotohori's palace. I've missed everything. It's over a year now.  
  
"Sshhh. hush now my little Kishuku. Don't cry anymore, mommy is here."  
  
I cradled my little baby to sleep. He too was awakened by the cold breeze.  
  
I closed the windows right away then looked tenderly at my son's face. He got Taka's eyes. It's so clear and impressive.  
  
A knock in the door had stopped me from gazing to my child's face. By the time he was already fast asleep, I laid him gently to his crib before proceeding to the door. I opened it immediately and saw Keisuke.  
  
"Keisuke, why do you look so sad and where's Taka?"  
  
Keisuke didn't answer me for a while and I know right away that something bad must have happened to my beloved. It's unusual for my brother to be this quiet around me.  
  
I felt so uneasy.  
  
"Miaka." he said in a whisper, then he embraced my body. I felt how warm he was and somehow, it took my worries away, just for the time being.  
  
It wasn't long when Tetsuya and Yui arrived at the apartment, Taka's apartment. All of them looked gloomy. Not a trace of composure could be reflected in their eyes. They're not even looking at me.  
  
"Miaka, you should come with us immediately," Yui said not looking directly to my eyes. She sounded so far away, so cold.  
  
"We must hurry," Tetsuya followed abruptly. He turned around so his back would be facing me. "Before it's too late." I heard him say in a faint tone of voice.  
  
I hate it when I think something bad had happened to Taka, but this conversation and environment. it just kept on trailing its way back to that horrible fate Taka must have gone through. All these griefstrickening moods give chill to my entire body. I don't know if I should even move. It seemed like time had stopped for me and that my feet were nailed to the ground forbidding me to go. I can't think of anything else but Taka.  
  
Taka!  
  
A firm hand held my shoulders. It was Keisuke. I looked his way then nodded.  
  
"I'll just go and change my clothes. Yui, please take care of my son for the meanwhile. I'm going to bring him with us."  
  
I received a faint smile from my bestfriend. I looked at them one last time before going to our bedroom.  
  
It didn't take me a long time to prepare. Wherever we're going, I know we shouldn't waste anymore of our precious time.  
  
Yui fetched me from our room then gave Kishuku to me for my caring. She accompanied me outside until we reached Tetsuya's car.  
  
We drove silently into the dark street. I looked outside then recalled Taka's face smiling at me.  
  
Will he smile for me again?  
  
What if.  
  
What if.  
  
"Miaka, just relax," Keisuke said all of a sudden, noticing my pained expression.  
  
He brushed Kishuku's cheek. "What a very small child." he trailed off then looked away.  
  
I don't know exactly what he meant by that or what I should really feel about this whole situation. I want to cry but at the same time, I don't. If something bad had happened to Taka.  
  
If.  
  
If.  
  
"We're finally here," Tetsuya announced looking towards us. I was surprised that we hadn't stopped in front of a hospital, but in a weird manner, I felt a little relieved.  
  
It was strange.  
  
This place is a restaurant.  
  
"Okay," I answered then went down the car rather slowly. I was taking my time and before I even know it, they all left me - alone with my child in my arms. It was as if they did that on purpose. They must be telling me in a silent cry that I must be the one to find the answers to my confused mind.  
  
"Now honey, let's go inside," I told my sleeping child 


	2. Bolt from the Blue

"A Pile of Ashes"  
  
Chapter Two: Bolt from the Blue  
  
By: Lexie-chan  
  
I walked slowly, not making the slightest noise I could possibly muster by just walking. Upon entering the room where Keisuke and the others went to, confetti came just out of nowhere showering Kishuku and I. There was a loud banging music being played at the background, too, making the child I was carrying cry.  
  
It was really weird.  
  
It was as if there was a party of some sort. There were balloons wherever you turn as well. I made a face, tracing confusions in my eyes.  
  
"Happy Birthday Miaka!" they chorused popping their heads out of their hiding places. I didn't know exactly what the purpose of these whole thing but soon, out of the shadows, Taka came out and gave me a charming smile. He was holding a gorgeous cake.  
  
"Happy 18th birthday Miaka."  
  
My birthday?  
  
No kidding?  
  
"Hehe! I knew you would be surprised!"  
  
I turned my gaze to the left and saw Keisuke snickering. All of a sudden, it struck me. Everything made sense now. They just want to surprise me!  
  
"Keisuke. you. you idiot!"  
  
He gave me another hilarious laugh. He's hopeless. But it's better this way. Now I'm so relieved. everything was just a joke. Thankfully.  
  
I smiled at the thought. Now, I shouldn't be worrying myself too much. It's been very tiring just thinking of so many things at exactly one time.  
  
"Miaka, I'll carry baby Kishuku for you. You should just enjoy your big day," said Taka with a sweet smile. Nothing could ever replace him, not even fortunes or food.  
  
FOOD?!  
  
Maybe not that one either.  
  
He's my all, my life. I can't possibly choose food over him, can I?  
  
Taka gave me a quick kiss on the lips then carried our baby in his protective arms.  
  
"I'll take care of him. Come, enjoy your debut!"  
  
"Thanks Taka." I replied tearfully before turning my back on him. I paid him one last meaningful look before I walked straight ahead opposite his way to meet Yui.  
  
"Oh Miaka! Happy birthday to you dear friend!" she greeted me as she embraced me tight. If I know better, she may be suffocating me instead.  
  
"Hey! How could you worry me like that back there?! I thought something bad had really happened to Taka when you came in the apartment!" I scowled glaring at Yui. She is always like that. You can't actually predict whether or not she's serious or probably just fooling around. Ugh! They really got me this time! Ooohhh. I'm so furious! But regardless of her naughtiness from time to time, I was still grateful for having her. I love her. I love everyone! I can't imagine life without them.  
  
"You'll pay for this Yui!" I threatened the brainy one in my grimmest voice as possible but she didn't fidget nor gave a slight hint of fright in her actions.  
  
"That's right! Throw a party for me that is as grand as this one. Well, maybe a little better." she kidded me giving her signatured one sided smile.  
  
We stared at each others face before we broke out into an unstoppable laughter. I was really happy. Sheesh! Of all the things, I forgot my own birthday!? I didn't know I would be this forgetful.  
  
"So, you goin' back to school next month?"  
  
"Yeah. I better be. Time is really precious. I've wasted a year of my life already. I don't want to do that again that's why it's a good thing that Taka had graduated from his university two years before the Shijin Tenchi Sho activated itself again. At least we're having a stable life compared to other couples elsewhere. But well, for the meantime, we'll hire a nanny for Kishuku," I explained not leaving a single detail hanging.  
  
Honestly, I don't want to leave Kishuku in the hands of some untrustworthy person but I should be really finishing my schooling. Mom would never ever forgive me if I do not finish a course. Right now, she is still mad at me for having an untimely marriage but I was still thankful that she didn't abandon me. She would still extend a hand, lending it to me as help whenever we have problems. at least, somehow, I could still feel that she would always love me and that she would never leave me. that's enough reason for me to go on.  
  
She understands.  
  
As I was looking around, inspecting the small crowd, I finally saw mom. I excused myself from Yui and went straight to where she sat. I was having a debate with myself at that time whether I should even approach her or not. Our misapprehension wasn't resolved just yet but I was willing to make amends so I sat right beside her.  
  
I stayed quiet for a long time and it seemed like she was a bit distressed with my sudden approach but I would try. for her.  
  
"Happy birthday my dear, Miaka." Mom greeted me quietly without looking towards my face. Though it was a simple greeting from her, it really meant the world to me. I could actually feel our apathy dissolving.  
  
"Thanks mom. Thank you for coming."  
  
I wasn't able to look at her as well. I can't seem to think of something to say to her at this very moment. It seemed like she had actually forgiven me but somehow, I can't possibly erase the thought of being doubtful. Call me paranoid or what but I have done a major mistake in my life and I know that it wouldn't be so easy to forgive me but I was willing to make compensation no matter what it takes.  
  
After that, we stayed quiet for some more. I kept on staring at my hands resting on my own my lap. For a moment there, I seemed to be inside a delusion. I can't seem to move or think. My body was moving against my will. Later on, I turned my gaze back to her and saw her crying.  
  
My mom was crying, in front of me?!  
  
I don't know what happened to me exactly but after seeing her, I just felt a tear escape my eyes.  
  
"Mom. I am so sorry." I exclaimed between sobs.  
  
We broke into an embrace.  
  
"Miaka, no matter what happens, you would always be my baby. Don't worry too much. I believe that Taka would take care of you. I would continue on believing in your love for them, for all of us."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
My mom let go of me gently while caressing my face. She held my hand.  
  
"Promise me Miaka, love your child and your with all your heart. Study hard! I only wish for your happiness -- for you and your family. I have accepted you with open hands, a long time ago when Taka proved to me how much he loves you by marrying my baby. He is sincere and together with him, I know you could make your family a wonderful one," she said warmly. "You have my full trust and blessing."  
  
It made me cry for another time. Nothing could be compared to the things mom told me. I promise her, I would never leave my family. I will always look after the most precious people in my entire life. As long as I know there are people who love and would return my love, I would continue. I would live to be a good wife, mother and a friend to all.  
  
"You should greet your guests."  
  
"Yes, certainly mom," I replied then gave her a hug and a kiss before leaving her.  
  
I've noticed that most of my guests they have invited were my family. I have a couple of friends back at school who attended as well. The celebration may not be that glorious but I was more than happy to have all of them here.  
  
"Miaka." I heard Taka called from behind. He wrapped his arms around my waist as she swayed my body ever so slowly to the soft beat of the music playing. I held his hands in return.  
  
"I hope I have somehow made you smile though the celebration may not be that luxurious."  
  
I smiled then pulled away his hands in order to face him. I leaned closer to his face and gave him a genuine smile. I kissed him afterwards that had explained everything that I was feeling. The overwhelming feeling of love and joy I have been feeling at that moment.  
  
"Happiness is still a feeble word to describe how I feel tonight. Simply put, no words can ever describe my gratefulness to all of you who had done everything to make me glad. It was as if I am flying!" I rejoiced as he listened patiently, clinging to every word I say. "I am so overwhelmed! It's really nice of you to remember my birthday." I went on sounding sentimental and all.  
  
"Miaka, I wouldn't miss it in the world. You're the most precious person in my life, together with our son. As I have promised you, I would make you the happiest bride in the whole world!"  
  
"You certainly made me the happiest and luckiest bride in the whole wide world!" I screamed while hugging him.  
  
Up to now, I still can't believe that we were finally together. This is no dream, I actually have him. After all the sufferings we had to go through before living together peacefully, we've attained eternal bliss. We may have experienced a lot of difficulty gathering all the memory stones of Tamahome but at least, we're together now. at long last.  
  
"I just remembered, where is Kishuku?"  
  
"He's with Keisuke. He was so fond with your brother so I let Keisuke have him for a while," he explained looking around.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Why do you ask all of a sudden?"  
  
"I don't know. well. suddenly, I just want to be with him. I don't know. I miss him!"  
  
Don't you think it's weird to be missing your child after being away from him not more than an hour? I don't know if I have some deficiency regarding my brain or whatsoever but I just can't get used to a feeling with Kishuku not in my protective arms. I really love my child so being away from him even for just a minute would mean a total torture to my being. What more if I enter the university once more?  
  
"I miss him, too." Taka said interrupting my thought. We were really sharing a common feeling towards our son. We love him so dearly. He is our joy, our life. Kishuku is very important to the both of us. He is the proof of our love.  
  
"C'mon, let us look for my brother. Believe me, I'm gonna whack his head off!"  
  
"Miaka.?" came the warning voice of Taka. I nodded back at him then started looking for my brother.  
  
Well, it didn't take us much of our time and effort to locate the two. With that kind of person, it's so easy to distinguish him from the other. We saw him laughing hard with Tetsuya. They were talking to who-knows-what when we approached them. They were really laughing like a run away maniac, especially Keisuke. He was holding Kishuku around that moment. He really adores babies.  
  
"Keisuke! Stop moving that much! Kishuku might cry!" I scolded him while increasing my pace towards them. I was really surprised to see Kishuku still sound asleep after all of the noises around him.  
  
"Keisuke, I think it is really unadvisable for you to be laughing like a lunatic around my son," Taka smirked crossing his arms.  
  
"Don't worry Miaka, Taka. sheesh! I am not making that much noise. am I?" he protested. My gawd. how could he be that insensitive?! Taka and I looked at each other and then, right after that, Kishuku started to cry. Taka took Kishuku quite immediately from Keisuke then made him calm down.  
  
He was cradling him gently. I could really feel that Kishuku would grow up as an honorable strong man someday just like his father. I would make him live a normal life as possible. I would give him all of my love and devotion. For my child, I would do anything. Mom, I promise you that.  
  
I went to Taka's side and together, we made Kishuku smile again.  
Disclaimer: okay. alright. Fushigi Yugi's not mine.. WWWHHHAAAHHH ! ! !  
  
Authors note:  
  
Well, this is my first fanfiction. I can't remember where I got the idea from this fic but well, hope you would still enjoy it.  
  
Anywayz, as you could see, there were a couple of wrong grammar in this story so forgive me for all of that since I am not really a grammar freak person (like someone I know.). I just write what I wanna write practically ignoring the rules in English but well, the important thing is that we could still understand each other, right?  
  
Anywayz, enjoy again and well, thanx for reading my fic. 


	3. A Sign of Peril

"A Pile of Ashes"  
  
Chapter Two: A Sign of Peril  
  
By: Lexie-chan  
  
It was very late that night. We had so much fun that we lost track of time. Everybody was having a great time partying with us. I never felt this good for a very long time now. I like the idea of this reunion. Actually, the thing that I will surely treasure was the fact that my mother and I had finally reconciled. She had finally accepted me, forgiven me of my mistakes in the past.  
  
Anyway, back at home, before sleeping, Taka and I had a run down of things. We were talking over a glass of coffee. It was past midnight but we still chose to have a chat rather than to sleep early, upon arriving.  
  
"Hope you had a wonderful celebration today, Miaka. Though I find the celebration quite simple, hope you've still appreciated the effort I've done for you to be happy on your day."  
  
I held Taka's hand then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I looked straight to his eyes. "With or without a party, I will still feel the same. I am very glad to have you all near me."  
  
"That's good to hear," Taka replied as he gave me a warm hug. It was a tender touch but it never failed to console me. It has protected me, made me secure and free from harm. "Now, go to sleep little angel. Have a rest. Good night."  
  
"Good night Taka. Goodnight Kishuku," I returned back as I drifted to a blissful dream.  
  
- - - o O o - - -  
  
It was very late in the morning when I woke up. I was actually having a killer headache today. Guess it was because I drank too much last night at the party.  
  
I checked baby Kishuku and saw a note on his crib.  
  
'I'll be late today. Be working over time. I've prepared your breakfast by the way. It's on the table. Okay, gotta go Hon! Love you!'  
  
I smiled as I slid the letter inside my pocket. Taka could be really thoughtful. "To make it up with him, I will make him dinner," I concluded as I went out the room and took a bite of what he had prepared for me. It was a good meal, by the way.  
  
After eating, I proceeded to my room and watched a couple of films after I carried Kishuku by my side on the bed. It would be more fun to watch with him by my side. After a minute or so, somebody rang the doorbell.  
  
"Now. who could be our visitor for today?" I tip toed towards the door and greeted Keisuke. He was holding something on his hand that practically caught my attention.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. Come in," I greeted. Keisuke went over the couch quite immediately. "Don't be so comfy! I've got lots to do!"  
  
"Yeah right. you're just watching movies, that's all. Now I can tell that you are really busy." he teased.  
  
"Bite your tongue brother. So, why not get on with it okay?" I hissed as I took a sit beside him. I was now nibbling my popcorn, one of the very few things I could actually cook right. Which reminds me, what could I serve Taka tonight? Bacon and egg? Nah. Doesn't look too appealing nor appropriate. say some cookies! Eww. up to now, I still can't perfect it and it would certainly not be enough to fill his stomach I suppose. what about--  
  
"Here, take this," Keisuke told me flatly, interrupting my thoughts. He tossed me a small box wrapped delicately with an expensive red metallic wrapper.  
  
I held the small box with my both hands, peering at it curiously. "And what is this exactly?"  
  
"It's a gift from dad."  
  
I looked at it for a moment as pain from the past came on pouring. The scene of yesterday was playing itself in my mind, without my consent. It gave me migraine. Why did he even bother? It's been over 7 years now. I've waited long enough for his return and I'm tired of it all, believing that he would somehow remember his family for once in his life. no, I had enough. I don't even want to take anything from him, not even a single centavo, and this gift was no different.  
  
"I don't care. Throw it away for me if you please. I would appreciate it," I replied quite aggravated. Anything from father would be unacceptable. I will not forgive him for ever leaving his family. That is another thing that I will never forget and I refuse to forgive him even if he is still my blood related father.  
  
"Oh. Miaka." Keisuke followed as he rubbed my back. "Don't be like that, it's still father. anyway, here's another gift from our step dad."  
  
I immediately stood up from my sit then I looked back his way quite immediately and welcomed the gift with a broad smile and open arms.  
  
"Che. too childish." he murmured under his breath.  
  
"Oh shut up! Gosh, what could be inside this box?" I exclaimed excitedly. I untied the red ribbon gently and finally, I have opened the box to see a gorgeous necklace. It was an antique one but it's elegance resurfaced despite its old age.. "This is amazing." I went on as I examined the piece of treasure closely.  
  
"Oh puh-lease Miaka, get a grip of yourself!"  
  
I shot Keisuke a malevolent stare then focused my attention towards my gift again.  
  
"He is really thoughtful, ne? What do you think Keisuke?"  
  
Keisuke shrugged then nodded his head in response. I could sense that he's not yet fully open to the idea of our mother's second marriage to Mr. Tenkou Shiro but in my case, I have accepted it already. If that would make my mother happy, I wouldn't mind sharing her with another man she loves, though his name really gives me goose bumps all over my body. The name you see, reminds me of our encounter with Tenkou inside the book.  
  
But let us just leave that topic for now. So, after admiring the beauty of the necklace, I noticed that Keisuke was a bit upset. I asked him why but he just winced from his sit unable to utter a single word. Was he sick or something. It's very unusual of him t be this quiet. You know my brother.  
  
"Any problem? You look upset now." I asked comfortingly once again. "Or are you just jealous of this gift since you do not have one?" I kidded around.  
  
"Excuse me?! Are you trying to piss me of?!" he retorted back angrily that brought him back to his old self. Glad to hear that.  
  
"Why? Are you gonna pick up a fight with me? You wanna face my seishi?"  
  
"Now. why bring them to our little chat, huh, Priestess of Suzaku?"  
  
"Nothing much. guess I just miss them, all of them." I replied in a sad tone. I laid back and remembered them. I wished that they could have at least visited me in my dreams or even gave me a sign for me to know if they miss me or not since I'm dying to hear news from them. It's not easy to leave memories behind and besides, they can never be forgotten. Not after they've sacrificed their happiness for my own sake.  
  
"Psst! Miaka, you still with me?"  
  
"Oh. yeah. very much so! Haha!" I announced quite absentmindedly. But still, I wonder how they are all doing now. The last time, I saw their new body. Their reincarnation was not very bad especially in Nuriko's place. She's now a woman! And Chiriko with Mitsukake. Glad to know they are now doing fine together with the rebuilding of the Konan empire.  
  
"You'll be in school next month right?"  
  
"Yeah. a new change, a new life. I guess I could manage being a first year student again," I answered back with hope in my voice. This time, I will surely do good in my academics.  
  
"Be good okay?" Keisuke reminded me while standing from the couch. He walked in front of me then tapped my head gently. "If you need help, don't hesitate to ask me. I know that you'll be facing a lot of painful things this semester so just drop me a call o'right? Ah. I think I should be leaving now."  
  
"Thank you brother."  
  
I looked at his retreating image with a smile on my face.  
  
Disclaimer: okay. alright. Fushigi Yugi's not mine.. WWWHHHAAAHHH ! ! !  
  
Authors note:  
  
Yippee! Now, on with the third chapter! I know that nothing had really happened here but even still, there is something that would be later emphasized in the following chapters so wait for that oki?  
  
As you can see, I've borrowed a character from Fushigi Yugi's OAV but I still hope confusion will not arise. And oh, I have also included Miaka's real father in this entry. I really don't know her father's background so the emotion Miaka portrayed for today was all made up. But anywayz, as the story progresses, I think I would still include the image of Miaka's dad from time to time. I dunno. whatevah :)  
  
Guys, don't hesitate to review okay? Thank you for the time. 


End file.
